


【艾利】率直之人（纯荤3p/双性利）

by Sayo_suwei



Category: Eren/Levi - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo_suwei/pseuds/Sayo_suwei





	【艾利】率直之人（纯荤3p/双性利）

“我以前开始就觉得你这方面真可怜啊，兵长，被称为人类最强的您，到了三十多岁还是个处……”19伦俯下身子吻上利威尔的唇，舔吻着他的唇瓣，长发在利威尔的脖颈间扫来扫去，只是这样的接吻，就已经让利威尔开始意乱神迷，19伦看着利威尔的样子，轻笑了声：“不过果然不管是现在的兵长，还是四年后的兵长，都敏感得很呐，只是接吻而已，就变成了这个样子……”  
15伦几步冲过去，愤怒地想要拉走这个正在亵弄兵长的男人：“你马上给我离开兵长，你这个混蛋……”  
但眼前男人的力气实在比自己想象中大了许多，饶是自己用了十成十的力气，也没能让这个男人移动分毫，19伦带着笑意看着年轻的自己：“原来我那时候是个这样的小鬼来着吗……真是让人难为情。好歹直面一下自己的感情怎么样，自己梦寐以求的人就躺在这里了，别告诉我你一点反应也没有？”  
19伦暗示性地将目光向15伦的下身挑去，没错，他怎么可能一点反应也没有呢。  
“别愣着了，来摸摸看。”  
19伦握住15伦的手腕，将他的手放到利威尔的胸膛上，自己曾无数次幻想着利威尔的身体，如今突然真实地触碰到了，令15伦立马沦陷在这种感觉里。他的手游走在利威尔饱满得恰到好处的腹肌上，随后覆上利威尔的乳珠，小巧，却又挺立着。15伦忍不住捏了捏那粒小小的乳珠，没想到利威尔立马呻吟出声：“啊……艾伦……”  
利威尔不想演变成这种情况的。若是平时的自己，肯定会立马暴打他们一通，但如今自己的身子却完全不听自己使唤，敏感异常，软绵绵地什么力气也使不出来。  
“看吧，连这里都能敏感成这样，只是稍微掐了一下而已，不是吗？”19伦坏心眼地说道：“兵长，你说你会不会只被揉捏着胸部就高潮了啊？”  
利威尔红着脸摇了摇头，想要否认这种对自己嘲笑一般的话语，却没想到，自己似乎因为这话变得更敏感了些。  
“对了艾伦，兵长可是长出来了个好东西呢。”  
19伦将身子向床的下半部分移了移，露出利威尔的双腿，将他的两个脚踝一起握着提了起来，将利威尔的私密部分完全露了出来。  
同时长着男女两幅生殖器官的下体完全暴露在了15伦和19伦的眼前。  
15伦完全不知道该对这种状况作何解释，只能痴痴地看着那小巧的花穴周围已经因为涌出的爱液变得湿润。  
利威尔激烈地挣扎起来，但自己的双腿被19伦牢牢地禁锢着，不能动弹分毫：“不要……不要看！艾伦……不要……”  
“怎么……怎么会这样……”  
“谁知道，我也吃了一惊，不过总归和韩吉分队长有些关系吧，她以前对我提过一嘴，我没在意就是了。不过，既然都这样了，正好方便我们两个了，艾伦。别愣着了，快来摸摸，你也还没见过的，是吧。”  
15伦被这幅惊人的景象完全吸引了，他将手移向那里，手指立刻被爱液所打湿，炙热而湿润柔软的触感，15伦只觉得全身的气血都向身下冲了过去，他甚至不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
指尖触碰到穴口时，穴口竟然像有思想一般轻轻吸吮住了艾伦的指尖，15伦顺势轻轻顶了进去，温热的穴肉立马缠了上来，只是一根手指，就让艾伦感觉寸步难行了。  
“呜……痛……”  
15伦立马想抽出手指，却被19伦抓住手腕：“继续弄，没关系的，兵长他啊，喜欢痛一点的呢。”  
在15伦用手指抽插花穴的同时，19伦将花穴中流出的粘稠的蜜液抹到了利威尔的后穴穴口，在入口处按压了一会儿，便轻轻将食指抵了进去。利威尔的腰下意识地一跳。  
“唔。不愧还是处呢，这里也这么紧。”19伦的额头因为忍耐欲望已经出了一层薄汗。  
19伦早已熟知利威尔肠道内的敏感点，与一片白纸，在花穴内毫无章法地捅来捅去的15伦相比，19伦很快便准确无比地按压到了利威尔的前列腺。  
“啊！那里……那里……”  
“很舒服对吧，我知道的哦，兵长，每次我顶到你这里，你都会舒服得不行，甚至有一次直接舒服得尿了出来呢。”  
“说谎……说谎……啊……”利威尔无法想象自己在艾伦面前失禁的样子，用手捂住双眼不想再看。  
双眼看不见的结果就是，两个人的手指在体内的感觉更加明显了。前面两根，后面三根……这都能清楚地感觉到。密密麻麻的快感几乎让利威尔失去了思想。  
19伦突然将15伦的手强制性地抽了出来，15伦忿忿地说：“你干什么！”  
“当然是为了传授给你经验了。”  
19伦将利威尔软绵绵的身子翻转过来，让他趴在床上，胯部却被高高地提起。两个穴口在这样的姿势下都一览无余，都闪着湿润的光泽。19伦将双掌扣上利威尔的双臀，两个大拇指掰开后穴的穴口。  
“这样会比较容易用上力，知道吗。”  
19伦从裤子中释放出自己的性器，因为忍耐已久，已经涨成了紫红色，布满青筋，那样有力地抬着头，光是看着都让人很有压迫感，15伦不禁在内心惊呼，四年后的自己真的能长成这个样子吗……  
19伦握着自己性器在利威尔水润的股间滑来滑去，当自己的龟头被蜜液濡湿后，将龟头对准利威尔的后穴口，慢慢地挤入：“你得先握着自己的东西才能插进去，不然会滑走的。就像这样。”  
突如其来的疼痛让利威尔唤回了一些心智，他无力喊叫着：“噫啊啊、好疼、好疼……不行，进不去的……！”  
眼看着粗大的性器没入窄小的穴口的景象对15伦来说实在太过刺激，他不由得倒吸一口气，聚精会神地看着两个人连接的地方。  
习惯了一插到底的19伦体谅这时的兵长还是第一次，插入了一个头，等待着利威尔的适应。他用手抚上前面充血的花珠，阴核带来的快感显然比身后的痛感更为强烈，19伦趁着利威尔放松了肠道的空隙，抓住利威尔的腰，将自己的性器全部撞入。  
“呀啊——不行，好……深……轻一点……”  
19伦无视了利威尔的示弱，有规律地摆动起来，次次都狠狠地摩擦过利威尔的前列腺，引得利威尔一次又一次的痉挛。  
与凌乱的利威尔相比，19伦显得无比地游刃有余，他右手握住利威尔的臀瓣方便自己的抽插，左手将自己的长发都撩到耳后。还不忘继续教导着15伦：“”  
“从这里进去大概就一根食指的位置，会有一块小小的凸起，那里就是兵长的前列腺，顶他那里他会舒服得眼泪鼻涕一起出来哦。不过对于新手来说估计还是比较难找到……嘛，以后慢慢练习吧。”  
利威尔只得咬紧牙关感受着这种快感，但19伦很会做爱，既能让他保持着快感，又让他不会轻易地高潮。对于性爱新手的利威尔来说，这种感觉确实有些太强烈了。  
“呜呜……我是第一次……你、啊……你就不能……轻点吗啊……嗯……”  
“但是兵长很舒服不是吗？兵长难道不喜欢舒服吗？”  
19伦完全不放过利威尔，继续按照自己的节奏顶弄着，他转头对15伦说：“喂，你也忍得很难受了吧，把裤子脱了，钻到兵长身子底下去，你俩互相帮对方舔一下嘛。”  
似乎被鬼迷心窍了一般，15伦听话地褪去裤子，还没完全长开的身体自然比不上19伦的粗长狰狞，却拥有着非常干净的颜色和漂亮的形状。  
“兵长，请您将手臂抬起来……”

 

TBC


End file.
